


The Happy Day

by mific



Category: due South
Genre: Digital Art, Dogsledding, F/M, Humor, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: Bob and Caroline's official wedding photo, and the unofficial version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [primrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/primrose/gifts).



> It took some doing for Caroline to bludgeon Bob into having a wedding photograph taken at all. They took the dogsled to the nearest town with a studio - a small, dusty, old-fashioned place with an elderly photographer who still used painted backdrops from last century. Then Buck turned up with Bob's horse, so in the end everyone wanted to be in on it. The official one's out on display, but Caroline secretly prefers the unofficial version. 
> 
> Blended digital art, created for the 2014 due South Seekrit Santa exchange. Hope you like it, Primrose!  
> Thanks to Luzula for beta advice about the details, and to Sage for the wonderful dS resource [here](http://sage.dreamwidth.org/1279400.html).

 

Bob and Caroline's official wedding photo

 

and the unofficial version

 


End file.
